


The captive of Hydra

by Tamara200



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamara200/pseuds/Tamara200
Summary: Steve Rogers wird nach einer Mission von Hydra gefangen genommen, in der Gefangennahme trifft er seinen ehemaligen besten Freund Bucky Barnes, der jetzt ohne Gedächnis für Hydra arbeitet wieder.





	

Alle Menschen aus dem Gebäude retten, welches Hydra in die Luft sprengen wollte. So lautete seine Mission, die eigentlich auch recht gut verlief, bis auf die Tatsache, dass er noch in dem Gebäude war als es in die Luft ging und das letzte was er merkte die Brocken des Hauses waren, die auf ihn stürzten.

Das war auch das letzte an was sich Steve, alias Captain America, erinnern konnte. Benommen und mit unaufhörlichen Kopfschmerzen öffnete er seine Augen, um zu sehen wo genau er sich jetzt befand, da er noch am Leben war konnte er nicht mehr unter den Trümmern sein. In solchen Momenten liebte er sein Serum, denn ohne das wäre er bei dieser Aktion sofort gestorben, doch gerade jetzt wusste er nicht was schlimmer war, der Tod oder das Leben. Denn anders als er gehofft hatte wachte er nicht in einer von Shields Krankenhausstationen oder im Tower von Tony auf, nein er lag mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken gefesselt auf dem Bode einer Hydra Basis. Woher er das wusste ? Weil alles schwarz war außer das Rot gemalte Hydra Symbol auf dem Boden.

Gerade als er schaffte sich mit den gefesselten Armen auf den Bauch zu drehen um aufzustehen merkte er, wie jemand von hinten mit einem Fuß ihn nach unten drückte „ Der große Captain ist also wach „ Natürlich erkannte Steve diese Stimme sofort, sie gehörte zu Brock Rumlow. Der Leiter des STRIKE Teams von Shield, das ebenso von Steve angeführt wurde. Die beiden waren wie Kumpel und Steve konnte sich immer darauf verlassen, dass Brock ihm den Rücken freihielt und ihn bei den Einsätzen unterstütze. Leider lag er damit falsch. Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war Brock ein Hydra Agent und er verriet Steve und versuchte ihn mehrmals zu töten .

„ Jetzt bist du genau dort wo du hin gehörst „ sagte er und drückte Steve weiter mit den Gesicht auf den Boden „ Was willst du von mir Rumlow ? „ sagte Steve und versuchte dabei ruhig zu bleiben, damit niemand ihm seine Angst anmerken konnte. „ Ich will überhaupt nichts von dir, aber ich habe jemanden versprochen, dass er dich sehen darf. Nur dumm das er sich an das Versprechen nicht mehr erinnert „ Steve versuchte verwirrt zu Rumlow zu schauen, was sich mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden gedrückt als sehr schwer erwies. 

Das erste was er sah war, dass das komplette STRIKE Team um ihm herum stand und sich kaputt grinste, außerdem sah er, dass zwischen den Männern eine Lücke war. Als Steve in die Lücke schaute merkte er, wie sein Herz kurz aufhörte zu schlagen. Dort in der Lücke stand Bucky Barnes.   
Er wusste nicht was schlimmer war, dass ein ehemaliges Team, dass sich jetzt als böse herausgestellt hatte, ihn so sah oder sein gehirngewaschener bester Freund.

„ Komm mal her Schatz „ meinte plötzlich Brock und zu Steves Überraschung ging Bucky gehorsam zu Brock. Mit einem grinsen fing Brock an seine Hand durch Buckys Haare laufen zu lassen, Bucky schloss in dieser Berührung fast die Augen. Aber auch nur fast, auch wenn er es als sehr Angenehm empfand, wenn er mal nicht geschlagen wurde sondern Zuneigung bekam, war er immer noch der Winter Soldier und musste so die ganze Zeit mögliche Fluchtwege und Kampfstrategien entwickeln, denn darauf wurde er Programmiert. Sofort fing Steve an laut zu knurren, als er sah was Brock mit Bucky machte, für diese Aktion bekam er von hinten von Jack Rollins gegen den Kopf getreten.

Plötzlich packte Brock Bucky an den Haaren und zog sein Gesicht gegen seines, sodass er ihn küssen konnte. Bucky hielt einfach still und lies Brock mit seiner Zunge seinen Mund erkundigen. Als Brock dann seinen Kopf wieder wegdrückte und grinsend zu Steve schaute, lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. „ Küss ihn „ Lautlos ging Bucky nach vorne, packte Steve an seinem Anzug und zog sein Gesicht so nach oben, dass er ihre Lippen ohne irgendwelche Emotionen aneinander drücken konnte „ Schau nur wie lieb ich bin Captain, ich erfülle dir hier sicher deinen Lebenstraum.“ 

Natürlich tief im inneren hatte sich Steve schon seit damals eine Beziehung mit Bucky gewünscht, aber auf keinen Fall auf dieser weiße. Das war einfach nur falsch, Bucky machte das nicht um ihm irgendwelche Zuneigung zu zeigen, sondern nur weil Brock es ihm befohlen hatte. „ Ich würde gerne mal wissen, wie weit Winter mit seinem ehemaligen Kumpel geht „ sagte einer der Agenten, die gespannt der Szene vor ihnen zusahen. „ Finden wir es doch raus...“ Brock richtete sich auf und sah Bucky an „ Zieh ihm die Klamotten aus „ 

Steve erstarrte als er das hörte. Brock konnte das gerade nicht wirklich befohlen haben. Das war einfach nur falsch, nicht nur weil Bucky sich an nichts erinnern konnte und dazu gezwungen wurde, sondern auch weil ihn alle Menschen die hier im Kreis um ihm herum standen ihn nackt sehen würden. Doch es geschah nichts, Bucky hörte zwar auf ihn zu küssen und lies seinen Kopf wieder auf den Boden fallen, jedoch rührte er seine Kleidung nicht an. Das brachte jedoch Brock zum knurren „ Warum befolgst du meinen Befehl nicht ? „ Erst dann merkte Brock, dass es eigentlich unmöglich war Steve in dieser gebundenen Position die Klamotten auszuziehen, zumindest auf die normale weise 

„ Du hast so viele Messer, benutze sie „ Bucky stand auf und zückte eines seiner Messer, die an seinem Knöchel befestigt war und fing an Steve den Anzug vom Leib zu schneiden. Leider achtete er dabei nicht wie tief oder fest er schnitt und so wurde nicht nur der Anzug zerschnitten sondern auch teile von Steves Haut. Steve versuchte weiterhin ruhig zu bleiben, immerhin wollte er vor solchen Menschen keine schwäche zeigen, aber als das Messer immer tiefer in seine Haut schnitt entkamen ihm ein paar leise Geräusche des Schmerzes. Er wusste nicht ob er froh sein sollte, als Bucky endlich seinen ganzen Anzug entfernt hatte. Natürlich hörte so der Schmerz auf, aber jetzt konnte er hören wie einige von hinten lachten, da er jetzt nackt und gefesselt auf dem Boden von Hydra lag.

Tief im inneren Hoffte er, dass das alles nur ein schlechter Traum ist und er gleich im Avengers Tower wieder aufwachen würde oder dass Bucky sich an ihn erinnern würde und ihn hier raus holen würde. Die letzte Hoffnung verschwand jedoch, als er hörte wie Brock Bucky befahl, er solle mit Captain America schlafen.

Ohne Wiederworte, was für Winter ja normal war, ging er zu Steve und packte schmerzhaft eng seine Hüfte und zog sie so nach oben, sodass Steves Hintern in der Luft hing. Durch diese Position wurde Steves Gesicht weiter in den Boden gedrückt und er konnte sich dank seinen gebundenen Händen nicht mal hoch stützen oder sich wehren. Er wusste, dass Hydra brutal war, hoffte jedoch trotzdem auf irgendeine Art von Vorspiel, jedoch öffnete Bucky einfach seine Hose, so wie Brock es ihm befohlen hatte, und schob schnell und ohne Mitgefühl seine Leiste gegen die von Steves.

Steve kannte viele Arten von Schmerz, gefoltert wurde er natürlich auch schon mal und andere Schmerzen hatte er auch schon erlitten, doch diese Art von Schmerz war neu für ihn. Auch wenn er sich vorgenommen hatte ruhig zu bleiben war der Schock und der Schmerz zu viel und er schrie auf als Bucky unerwartet und ohne Vorbereitung seine Hüfte an seine schob. Hinter ihm hörte er wie die anderen lachten oder ihre Hände an ihren Hosen rieben. Mit Ausnahme von Rumlow, dieser ging zur Seite und machte lachend ein Bild von den beiden „ Das kommt auf die Weihnachtskarte von Hydra „ 

Gerade als er es geschafft hatte sich wieder zu sammeln zog Bucky sich aus ihm raus und rammte seine Hüfte wieder schnell und hart zurück. Dies wiederholte er immer wieder, auch wenn Steve es schaffte außer kleine Schmerz Geräusche ab und an seine Stimme im Rahmen zu halten sah man ihm den Schmerz recht gut an. Gerade als er dachte er würde gleich in Ohnmacht fallen hielt Bucky plötzlich schwer atmend an und schaute mit einem verwirrten Blick zu Rumlow. Dieser musste erst mal seine Hand wieder aus seiner Hose ziehen, wenn Steve nicht in Schmerzen gewesen wäre hätte er ein dummes Kommentar abgelassen, aber gerade jetzt war er recht froh das Bucky aufgehört hatte, jedoch genauso überrascht wie Brock „ Warum hörst du auf ?! „ Bucky schaute ihn verwirrt weiter an und wendete dann seinen Blick zu Steve „ Ihm gefällt es nicht, er hat Schmerzen „ 

Überrascht ging Brock zu ihm. Winter war nicht darauf Programmiert Mitgefühl zu zeige und erst recht nicht wenn es seine Mission gefährdet „ Das interessiert mich nicht. Dieser Mann ist deine Mission und du hast die Mission zu beenden, ansonsten folgt die Strafe „ Unsicher nickte Bucky und fing wieder an sich zu bewegen, jedoch merkte Steve das dieses mal die Schübe unsicherer und langsamer waren als davor. Brock stellte sich wieder zurück zu den anderen und beobachtete genau das geschehen.

Steve wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Bucky hatte sich gerade gegen seinen Befehl gestellte nur weil es Steve nicht gut dabei ging, dies setze in ihm Hoffnung frei, dass Bucky sich vielleicht doch noch an ihn erinnern könnte und er seinen besten Freund wieder bekommen könnte. Aber wäre nach dieser Aktion noch alles wie davor ? Immerhin war das schon fast eine ungewollte Vergewaltigung. Buckys Schübe wurden wieder schneller und unberechenbarer und plötzlich merkte Steve, wie Bucky sich so fest es ging in ihn drückte und mit einem knurrenden Geräusch plötzlich in ihm kam.

Von dem Gefühl übermannt viel Bucky fast auf Steve in Ohnmacht, normal war er immer derjenige, der von den anderen gegen seinen Willen misshandelt wurde und im Normalfall durfte er nicht kommen selbst wenn er es wollte. Natürlich hatte er somit eben eine Regel gebrochen und er wird bestraft werden, aber dass war es ihm wert. So lag er einfach auf Steve und hechelte erschöpft, dabei waren ihm die anderen, die im Raum standen egal. Steve selbst lag kaputt unter Bucky, erschöpft von der ganzen Anstrengung und vor dem Schmerz, er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen was Hydra die letzten 70 Jahre mit Bucky gemacht hatte.

„ Ich hole dich hier raus, egal wie „ sagte er beruhigen in Buckys Ohr, sodass nur er das hören.


End file.
